Soul mates
by WhatTheCrapola
Summary: It seems that you can bonds with someone you don't even, hidden love works in odd way.. [This fanfic is shows contents of boyxboy love, those of the age 12 and 14, no sexual content is is shown. Warning: Death of a character]


Winter was so harsh, it froze beautiful plants and fruits, not to mention killed a few animals carelessly. It was a cruel season and an unmerciful one as well.

At this time a young boy by the name of Ivan had always hated the snow yet he would have to go out in it to find food for his poor family who had also grown sickly.

He took one step outside of his broken down cabin and almost felt as if he was sinking in the snow. It was so much of it and such a deep blanket it had covered over most of the forest.

Taking another step he could feel the cold air brush up against his pale slightly frost bitten cheeks. Ivan pulled up his scarf trying to cover his face a bit more.

Before continuing on his journey for food; it felt like days, ages really. He walked and walked...He felt as if his boots would soon freeze in the snow.

"…I have not eaten for what it seems like forever….Mother and father have probably frozen to death…" He wants to cry but his tears would only seal his eye lids shut.

He could feel weaker with each step he took, until….He finally collapsed.

"I…..I'm sorry mother…goodbye father…" Ivan's eyesight started to become blurry, for a second he thought he could see two bright cyan blue eyes staring back at him…Impossible.

His eyes began to slowly shut, his heart began to beat slower and the cold feeling surrounding his body felt numb.

The numb feeling consumed his nerve system and paralyzed his entire body. Soon he could feel nothing and his eyes half lidded, and lifeless.

Such a cruel weather and such a poor boy…

* * *

A nice breeze rolls over soft hills covered with grass, and faint giggle could be heard, it was adorable.

Appearing from around one of the hills was a boy by the name Alfred. Smart kid he was. Had a nice family with his brother Amelia and oldest brother Matthew.

Alfred ran down another hill and tripped over his own foot and began to tumble down him.

Luckily the boy had come to a stop once nearing the end of the hills slant. He sighed and fixed his clothes; he blinked a few times and looked around.

"..I've never been around these parts before.." He glanced at few trees and continued to let his eyes wander until locking them onto a cabin; it was broken beyond repair from his point of view.

He looked back checking if any of his siblings were coming, he waited a quick minute and grinned.

For some odd reason a chill rolled over his shoulder but he ignored it and ran towards the broken cabin, the closer he got the colder he became.

"W-Whoa, how c-come it got s-so cold all of th-the sudden..?" He felt like he was in a mini blizzard, but when he looked around…..No snow.

Everything looked normal but for him he felt as if he was freezing.

"S-Screw this I-I'm going home!" He turned around prepared to dash until his eyes met with another set of eyes.

They were a soft purple, so nice.. But something was terribly off; as he looked of the boy with the purple colored eyes he noticed his skin was slightly translucent.

He stepped back and tripped over something and looked up at the boy now "Wh-What are you!?" He shouted and trembled not because of the cold but because of his fear. His strong fear of the supernatural.

The boy blinked and raised a brow "Your eyes…" He said softly his slightly thick Russian accent mimicked through Alfred's ear drums. "My eyes? Wh-What about 'em?" He gave this ghost boy a confused look.

The ghost child didn't seem to want to break his gaze away from Alfred "Your eyes are the last thing I saw…" He stepped closer and smiled warmly.

For some odd reason the cold stopped, Alfred was no longer freezing but felt a warm sensation overcame his body.

"The last thing you saw? Like…before you, um, died or something?" He assumed death because; well he's a ghost boy.

The translucent boy nodded "Before I had died, your eyes were glistening and such an amazing color" He knelt down in front of Alfred and before Alfred could speak up the boy wrapped his arms around him and held him gently.

"I am Ivan, you are my soul mate…" His voice tender and gentle.

Alfred just sat there in shock. Soul mate? How could this be possible, he's never even met the boy even with the slight descripted mental image of his eyes being seen by the Ivan.

Alfred's cheeks flushed a bright red as he realized now that this boy was going to be intent on believing they were soul mates.

Soul mates was hard to get it by but Alfred knew maybe there was something connected yet, who knew…Only fate could help him now.


End file.
